Adjustable height work surfaces such as adjustable height desktops are known. Such adjustable height work surfaces can accommodate individual user preferences for desktop height in order to maximize ergonomic efficiency and comfort within an office environment.
Further, there is a trend toward working while standing. This is believed to have a number of health benefits and can increase comfort, particularly for individuals who find it difficult to sit for extended periods of time. Some individuals prefer to stand at the desk all or most of the time, whereas other individuals prefer to alternate standing and sitting at the desk. This trend thus increases the need for work surface height adjusting mechanisms which can be actuated quickly and conveniently by the end user, without the use of tools.
Office furniture manufacturers have responded to this trend by offering motorized desk height adjustment as an option available with the manufacturer's own brand of desks and modular office furniture. However, this is often expensive, and the availability of such an option for new furniture does not address the needs of millions of users of existing desks that currently lack convenient, user-friendly height adjustment. Also, retrofitting existing desks for height adjustment presents significant challenges, because of a lack of standards for interconnection of modular office equipment. In general, each manufacturer has its own system of interconnecting modules and accessories.
What is needed is a convenient, inexpensive, and universally applicable apparatus for adding an automatic height adjustment capability to desktops and other work surfaces.